With Which, Sasuke Turned To A Chicken
by xezshayra
Summary: It finally happened... Yes. Sasuke. Turned. To. A. Chicken. Yeah, baby WARNING: OOC characters and randomness


**A/n: **Good morning slash afternoon slash night, my dear readers. (Though I incredibly doubt that there would be one) And guess what? This is my first story!… O-kay, who cares anyway? (Hey that rhymes!) But I hope all of you would enjoy this one. As a matter of fact I desperately worked hard for it! Oh right, the disclaimer…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. This section was produced by none other than the desperate fan that was hell lotta bored in her life. Similarities to existing characters are not meant to cause any detrimental effects to the characters or copyright owners.

**A/n: **Okay, that's done it! Continue on.

-

_Sasuke saw Sakura and he tried to call her attention._

"_Squawk Squawk!" Sasuke covered his mouth, but found it hard because instead, he felt something pointy and sharp. A BEAK! And his arms? It was all f-feather-y! What had happened to him?_

_Sakura turned to him and with a warm smile, she said. "There you are…"_

_Sasuke felt her warm, mother-like voice._

_But then…_

_Sakura cackled as she withdrew a butcher knife!! "I'M GOING TO HAVE A WONDEROUS FEAST **TONIGHT**!"_

"_Noooooooo!!"_

"Ah!" Sasuke yelled slightly as he cracked his eyes open. He looked around… No Sakura in sight. He sighed and wiped his forehead, relieved that he didn't actually turn to a chicken.

…

Or did he not?

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!" Sasuke screamed, his voice echoed throughout the whole peaceful village.

-

"Whoa! Haha! Guess his out of gel again." Naruto laughed. 

Sakura shook her head, "I think it's something more… complex. That was pretty loud than what he usually does when he's out of gel."

Naruto shrugged.

-

"I've… I've…" Sasuke looked over his body. It was covered with white feathers! His precious mouth had turned to measly beak! And his hair… well it was still there, which made him look like there's a chicken in the chicken's head.

"Wait," he whispered and…

_WHACK!_

He slapped his cheek hard. "O-kay that hurt." It isn't a dream, Sasuke.

Yes, you had indeed turned… to a chicken!

"I had indeed turned… to a chicken!"

Now, you just repeated my line!

"No, I didn't! That was supposed to be _my _line."

Why you—aherm. Never mind.

And so Sasuke turned to a chicken. But what will he do? Will he admit to the world that he had turned to a chicken and let them torment him with their endless laughter?

Okay, that was bad.

So, he chose to cast in the shadows, lurking there until he turns back to his normal self. "Hah! I would never let this curse bring me down."

…

Five

Four

Three

Two

On—

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! I'm boooreeed…" He complained.

"The Hokage! She'll know what to do!"

-

"Mou, Shizune-chan! I'm so hungry." Tsunade whined as she swerved her seat around. Shizune sighed and took out her handy-dandy… NOTEBOOK.

"What would you like?"

Tsunade tapped her chin. "I would like a roast chicken!"

"I'm sorry, all stocks of chicken are out because, as the chicken prophecy said, there was a big revelation!"

"Revelation?"

"Any time this month, a ninja chicken appears! The other ordinary chickens migrate to avoid the hot-headed ninja chicken."

"When will the chickens come back?"

"Next month."

And then Sasuke entered the scenery…

"So, I have to wait for a month before the…" Instinctively, Tsunade turned to find…

"CHICKEN!!"

Sasuke gulped and before they know it, he was gone.

He sighed and thought, _I knew it was a bad idea to show up._

He passed by Ichiraku Ramen Stand and heard…

"Ne, Chicken Ramen Supreme for me, please!" He heard his, as he called, completely incapable teammate.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. But all chickens are out!"

"Aww, but I want a CHICKEN ramen."

"If you want, you could go find me a chicken and I'll cook it."

Sasuke started to panic. Instinctively, Naruto turned his gaze outside and saw…

"CHICKEN!!"

Sasuke scampered away, trying desperately to run away from certain death. And then, for all Sasuke knew, Anbus were sending out scrolls to everybody.

He somehow ended up knowing the news himself…

"Anyone who finds a chicken and bring it back will receive a generous award from our generous Hokage."

Sasuke could only say two words.

"Holy shit."

Everybody turned to Sasuke and with their eyes shining with evil glints, they screamed. "CHICKEN!!"

Run, Sasuke! Run!

He ran and he ran. He turned to many roads, trying to lose them.

He glanced at his back, checking if he had lost all of the people who were chasing him.

And then…

He bumped to something.

…

More like someone.

"Oh," the person looked down and saw the chicken headed chicken. "Hello there."

_Sakura?_

She smiled tenderly and when she heard the voices. "LET GO OF THAT CHICKEN!" "GIMME THAT!" "CHICKEN!!"

Sasuke squawked and panicked! He tried to run away but Sakura was holding her, and he was afraid that if he made careless gestures, he would hurt her.

Good thing, Sakura got the hint and saved little Sasuke.

With Sakura's speed, she managed to get to the forests safely, without others finding her. She wiped her forehead and once again smiled at Sasuke, not knowing it was actually him.

"Well, glad to be of service. Sorry but I can't hang around you forever, you know." Sakura was about to leave when…

"Sakura, no!"

She twisted her head but not knowing where to find the source of voice.

"Waaait, you could hear me?! YES! SHE COULD UNDERSTAND ME! Woo hoo!"

"Who's that?" Sakura trembled.

"Duh, I'm the only living thing here."

Sakura turned to her right. "Are you the one talking, tree?"

Sasuke slapped his forehead. "Idiot! It's mee, the chickeeen. Heelllooo?"

Sakura blinked.

"AAH!! THE CHICKEN'S TALKING!"

"What? You expect a _tree_ to talk? Jeez."

"AAH!! THE CHICKEN'S TALKING!"

"Bizarre, eh?"

"AAH!! THE CHICKEN'S TALKING!"

"All right already! I'm not deaf."

"THE CHICKEN'S TALKING!! And the chicken's hairdo looks like…" Sakura gasped. "Looks like… Looks like…"

_Sasuke?_

"Looks like… a chicken, too."

"Idiot! It's me! Saglmoop!" Sasuke blinked simultaneously. "Huh?"

Sasuke tried to repeat his statement. "It's me! I'm Sasgamooshka!"

"Um, pardon me?"

And so Sasuke frantically tried to speak his name, but found it hard to do.

Good luck, Sasuke. I wish you the best.

"CHICKEN!!"

"Uh-oh."

-

**A/n: **Hmm… Maybe I should've cut it when Sasuke bumped to Sakura, this chapter was… unbelievably long. Anyway, I hope all of you enjoyed this. I'll try to update as soon as possible.

Ciao!


End file.
